


no place like home

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve comes home but something is missing.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble icon challenge day 24 no place like home

Steve’s been away for almost a year, has been on his own for the last six months, so he’s surprised when he just slots back in like he never left. Lincoln surrenders leadership of Five-0, he partners back with Danny, carguments and all. His house is still standing, Eddie is still on the couch, there are still team cookouts in the back yard. 

But there’s the nagging sense something is missing. 

Until Steve looks across the yard at a barbecue and meets Noelani’s eyes, sees the smile lighting up her face as she looks at him.

And suddenly, he’s home.


End file.
